


Désolation

by AndersAndrew



Series: Supernatural - End!verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Nightmare, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, il fait ce rêve étrange où tout est dévasté et il se retrouve seul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désolation

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Désolation  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG-15  
> Genres : Endverse hurt/comfort  
> Personnage/Couple : Castiel->Dean (Sam)  
> Nombre de mots : 922  
> Commentaire : sur le thème "Désolation"

Souvent, il fait ce rêve étrange : il est seul au milieu d'un paysage désolé. Le sol est si aride que rien ne pousse, et le vent balaye la poussière, lui faisant plisser les yeux. L'air est froid, il fait sombre, le silence est surnaturel ; à part le souffle du vent, il n'y a rien, pas un crissement, pas un cri d'oiseau dans le ciel. Il ne sent aucune présence alentour. C'est comme être l'unique survivant d'une guerre atomique. Destiné à une mort lente et solitaire.  
Au bout d'un long moment à marcher dans les ténèbres, il prend son courage à deux mains et appelle un nom.  
Mais personne ne répond, pas même l'écho de sa propre voix.

 

***

 

Ces nuits-là, il se réveille avec la gorge sèche et le cœur battant à la chamade. Il se lève toujours immédiatement, pour réchauffer son corps gelé. Il se frotte les bras pour rétablir la circulation sanguine et se débouche une bouteille. L'alcool a toujours été une solution toute trouvée, quand plus rien d'autre ne marchait, depuis la disparition de John et ses restrictions.  
Le whisky rend à sa bouche sa moiteur accoutumée, et il peut de nouveau respirer sans ce goût crayeux de désert sur la langue. Sans s'en rendre compte, il murmurait encore ce nom, et quand il s'en aperçoit, il arrête, tout simplement.  
Il est dévasté par la perte. Il ne veut pas l'admettre, mais il a déjà perdu tout espoir. Il se bat par habitude, parce qu'un Winchester ne rend pas les armes, cependant, au fond de lui, il est vaincu. Plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien n'a véritablement d'importance.  
Il rive son regard vers l'extérieur, par la fenêtre, en s'efforçant de garder son regard net, de ne pas laisser les larmes le troubler. Évidemment, c'est peine perdue, et tout se brouille, tout est sale, devient une peinture brouillonne sous le pinceau d'un artiste fêlé en quête d'inspiration. Il aimerait tellement, tellement pouvoir abandonner. Il est fatigué, si fatigué, et il sait que peu importe la force qu'il mettra dans son combat, il ne sera jamais récompensé.  
Castiel fait semblant de dormir dans le canapé. Il entend le son feutré de sa respiration, calme, maîtrisée, et il sait qu'il ne dort pas, qu'il n'ose pas s'interposer entre lui et ses souvenirs.  
Il s'approche, fourrage dans ses cheveux. Il profite encore du lien qui subsiste. Bientôt, tout disparaîtra dans le néant.  
Les yeux de Cas s'ouvrent, ses iris bleutés brillent dans l'obscurité glaciale. Sa voix résonne, rauque et infaillible, alors, un bref instant, Dean se remet à espérer qu'il pourra tout arranger, puis il se rappelle qu'il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Et c'est une telle déception qu'il préfère détourner la tête pour ne plus voir la déchéance dans laquelle ils se sont jetés tous les deux.  
Cas prononce un nom. Pas le bon, pas celui que Dean répète dans son sommeil, mais c'est assez pour le faire frissonner, et lorsque ses bras maigres l'enlace, il ne cherche pas à se dégager de l'étreinte, parce qu'il en a trop besoin.  
Dans ces moments-là, Dean Winchester fissure sa coquille de solitude pour un bref aperçu de ce qui aurait pu naître si les choses avaient été différentes. Si la fleur qui était née entre eux avait pu s'épanouir à l'air libre et pousser. Quelque chose de magnifique, et il en ressent les remembrances, dans la chaleur du corps qui se presse contre le sien, réclamant son attention, son affection, à grands cris silencieux. S'il avait pu...  
S'il avait pu garder son cœur intact, peut-être qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose. Un déclic.  
Sauf que tout était mort et que c'est le regard éteint qu'il repousse les caresses languissantes de son ami – celui-ci ne lui en veut pas, il ne lui en veut jamais, il sait désormais où sont les limites, même s'il aime les enfreindre de temps en temps. Il répète simplement son nom, doucement, gentiment, et c'est désagréable, vraiment, parce que Dean se sent vulnérable en l'entendant, comme du temps où il n'était qu'un jeune homme naïf face à un ange, et qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire l'un de l'autre.  
Sa main tremble et son esprit se vide, ne laissant plus que le visage de l'absent. Alors il se rue dehors et claque la porte en partant.  
Non loin de là, il entend des gens discuter, essayer de se changer les idées de l'apocalypse, dans ce camps de réfugiés.  
Ces nuits-là, même Castiel ne peut rien faire contre sa solitude. Il la noie très bien tout seul dans le whisky et dans le sourire qu'il adresse à la première jolie fille qui passe.

 

***

 

La main posée sur la vitre froide, Castiel regarde la silhouette de Dean s'éloigner vers le feu de camps dissimulé derrière une caravane. Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner, à chaque fois c'est la même chose.  
Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer. Encore et encore, en un éternel recommencement.  
Ses lèvres gercées forment un nom. C'est celui de l'être aimé qui disparaît au bras d'une fille pour les nuits les plus difficiles. Celles où il se remémore son frère perdu.  
Pendant ce temps, Castiel attend. Tout en sachant que ça ne durera pas. Il a besoin de plus, il a besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour tenir.  
Le petit sachet de poudre blanche attend sous son oreiller. Osera-t-il en prendre ?  
Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus.  
Pourquoi Sam est-il parti ?

_Pourquoi  
le  
monde  
n'est-il plus que désolation ?_


End file.
